<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Fantasma del Santuario by AlegriaChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247243">El Fantasma del Santuario</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlegriaChan/pseuds/AlegriaChan'>AlegriaChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Death, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlegriaChan/pseuds/AlegriaChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la Vida y la Muerte se alían en un susurro mortífero, ¿qué puedes esperar? </p><p>Aslaüg comienza a encontrar su lugar en la nueva Tamriel, con una guerra a cuestas y la amenaza de un dragón. El Ragnarök está cerca.</p><p>Aëlla intenta mantener su vida en control, una vida 300 años lejana a todo lo acontecido en la Cuarta Era. </p><p>Y luego, está el Fantasma del Santuario.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lucien Lachance, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Lucien Lachance, Lucien Lachance/Listener, Lucien Lachance/Original Character(s), Lucien Lachance/Reader, Lucien Lachance/Silencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El Fantasma del Santuario</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta es mi primera historia en la plataforma. Podés seguirme en Wattpad como AlegriaChan</p><p>Muy pronto estaré traduciendo la historia al inglés.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>† <em>No</em><em> te tengo y eso es lo que más me duele</em> †</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>
      <em>‡ </em>
      <span class="u">
        <em>A</em>
      </span>
      <span class="u">
        <em> mi impía matriarca:</em>
      </span>
    </p>
  </blockquote>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Madre... Santa madre.<br/>Santa Madre envíame a tus hijos.<br/>pues los pecados de los indignos serán purgados en un bautizo de sangre y miedo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>†</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Aún recuerdo mi primera invocación, un muchacho de no más de 12 años.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un muchacho roto pero sediento, muy sediento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Frío, </em>
  <em>impasible</em>
  <em>, calculador, controlador. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un Asesino.</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <em>Recuerdo esa sonrisa </em>
  <em>timadora</em>
  <em>, esos ojos espeluznantes y ese vestuario tan negro como el miedo y tan rojo como el dolor, ajustado a su cuerpo tan impuro.</em>
</p><p>"—<em>¿No estás muy chico para esta clase de cosas </em><em>Lachance</em><em>...</em><em>?</em> —<em>se dejó entrever carmín aflorando de sus dientes. </em></p><p>
  <em>—No</em>
  <em> conoces lo que es el </em>
  <em>Skooma</em>
  <em> hasta que lo pruebas. Una vez que comiences sólo te quedarán dos opciones, dos caminos; destruirte o destruir.</em>
  <em>"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Esa muj</em>
  <em>er... Esas palabras que bajo mi ignorancia parecieron... Tan cínicas. Ella no tenía idea de por lo que había pasado Manzana Mía, por aquel motivo no contesté, sonreí.</em>
</p><p>"—<em>Estás aquí por un contrato, estás aquí en servicio a </em><em>Sithis</em><em>... No tiene más vueltas, yo te convoqué y pagaré su justo precio. —</em><em>exudó</em><em> dolor —Yo daré mi conciencia sin vacilar y lo poco de mi bondad la </em><em>teñiré</em><em> con el color de la sangre derramada por la Madre Noche. Nadie debe quedar </em><em>excento</em><em> del amor de su madre.</em><em>"</em></p><p>"—<em>Lachanc</em>e... <em>veo que sí sabes de lo que hablas. —sus pasos hacían un siniestro eco, que a aquel joven niño no </em><em>atemorizaba</em><em> en absoluto. —Haz de conocer el precio a pagar por entregar tu voluntad al Señor del Vacío... Haz de pagarlo una vez te devore al retornar al seno de la Madre Noche... </em></p><p>
  <em>Nadie parpadeaba.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ella sonrió</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Te doy la bienvenida a Nuestra Familia.</em>
  <em>"</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Invernalmente</em>
    <em> Hilarante.</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>"—<em>Mi última intención radica en sonar</em><em> irrespetuoso. Dado que podrías acabarme antes de dar siquiera un suspiro. Pero n</em><em>o hay Familia donde el Amor no tiene cabida. Y tu mi Maestra, no tienes amor por este sagrado sepulcro.</em><em>..</em></p><p>
  <em>Un río de Sangre corrió esa noche.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su primera misión: asesinar a la Portavoz de la Mano Negra."</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sus</em>
  <em> ojos... mi princesa caótica. Debiste verlos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Modelaban</em>
  <em> un traje de furia y rencor... Pues descubrí sus intereses; el asesinato no era más que su aburrido pasatiempo.</em>
  <em> Una </em>
  <em>pútrida</em>
  <em>, rápida forma de hacer dinero</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y con la mano en mi daga, me atrevo y me vuelvo a atrever a decir. </em>
  <em>P</em>
  <em>or aquel entonces, todos resultaban unos extravagantes bufones interesados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, una vez pasada la impresión, resultaban tan sencillos...</em>
  <em> tan simples y grises.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En la Hermandad Oscura, jamás habían comprendido del todo, el valor que se le </em>
  <em>dá</em>
  <em> al destino que eliges.</em>
</p><p><em>Unirte a una </em><em>facción</em><em> tan oscura y macabra como la nuestra, es para siempre. Pero durante todo ese Siempre, puedes contar con el amor incondicional de quienes te </em><em>aprisionan</em><em> tan fervientemente</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Y eso mi indulgente niña, es la familia que encontré, y a la que cambié con ahínco y pasión.</em>
  <em> En la que me volví el Silenciador de aquellos Hablantes que no se atrevían a Oír.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La Mano Negra... Eso fué un asunto diferente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me convertí con el tiempo en un Portavoz. La fría promesa de un temor eterno, las matanzas daban paso a un río de sangre que me llevó a la gloria.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hablé por aquellos que nunca pudieron hablar. Y mis susurros se convertían en un mortífero veneno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me gané el respeto de todos mis maestros, el favor de la Madre Noche y un asiento a la derecha del trono de Sithis.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Siempre a la derecha... Es el mejor ángulo.</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <em>A</em>
  <em>h, bello perecer. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Recuerdo tantas cosas que se incrustaron en mi condenada mente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Re</em>
  <em>cuerdo mi primer asesinato en honor a la Madre Noche, en honor a una </em>
  <em>familia cuyo seno es un cadáver putrefacto; pero tan amado, alabado, rezado, minuiciosamente cuidado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E</em>
  <em>n su espíritu, poseedor de infortunios y calidez, una promesa de vacío eterno.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Y todo resultando para mi mente siniestra, un perfecto paraíso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Todo fué tan difícil por aquellos días.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi esperanza en </em>
  <em>Akatosh</em>
  <em>... Talos, en Julianos, Zenithar... En mi divina Mara...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi esperanza en la Divinidad se terminó por evaporar aquel Morndas de la Segunda Semilla, casi a mitad de la Tercer Era.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tanto frío...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tantos gritos...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Santa Madre... Santa Madre... Enviame a tus hijos... Pues los pecados de los Indignos deberán...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los Indignos...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>† Dime</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> qué es lo que quieres mi luz... Dime y te lo daré... </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>†</b>
  </em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Madre Noche... llévame ante mis hermanos. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Pues no nací con el sol en mi frente, o con la luna a mis espaldas.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Nací bajo la Constelación de La Sombra.</em>
    <br/>
    
    <br/>
    <em> El destino sobre mi cabeza, </em>
    <em>alumbrándome</em>
    <em>, y por fín mostrandome un camino entre mis propias decisiones...</em>
    <br/>
    <em>        Tanto tiempo intentando controlar los impulsos, los deseos, tratando de evadir mis más intimos pensamientos.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Refugiándome en la inocente máscara de justiciero.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Creyendo que un bien mayor se escondía.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Creyendo que al abrir la herida con los dedos; y escarbar entre la carne ardiendo, hallarías el deseo de ser temido, o buscado.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Amado.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Madre Santa revísteme en tu oscuridad, quiero cumplir mi pacto, haciendo honor a mi destino con el Señor del Vacío a mi derecha.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Los mismos Daedra no le hacen justicia.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>La sombra de Nocturnal es un desgastado manto gris a comparación suya.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Haz que el caos se produzca en este lugar.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Y la Sangre de paso a la Vida.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ayúdame a garantizarle un Futuro a mi Necesidad.</em>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>† Que el sendero de </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Sithis</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>, esté en cada rincón de este mundo tan putrefacto Hijo Mío. Haz que ningún Hijo quede excento del Amor de su Madre.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b> †</b>
  </em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Así termina todo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Así me alumbra un camino denso y oscuro...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me volví la Luz con el tiempo; de una Asociación que ocultaba un Amor Intenso y una Familia Verdadera.</em>
</p><p>Yo...</p><p>Luz...</p><p><em>Lucien</em>...</p><p>
  <em>Tu Luz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Recu</em>
  <em>erdo... Recuerdo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Recuerdo sus ojos, sus ojos claros y su mirada bañada en horror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que desgracia. Tal infortunio maldito sólo podía ser concedido por un </em>
  <em>Aedra</em>
  <em> vengativo, por un </em>
  <em>Daedra</em>
  <em> celoso o quizás un Padre enfurecido...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quién sabe por qué tal karma tuvo que tocarnos a nosotros.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>        Por fín sentí</em>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo último que sentí fue el dolor de cada una de mis víctimas. El dolor de una perdida, el futuro apagándose, arruinado, </em>
  <em>mancillado</em>
  <em>, sin esperanza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por fín comprendí que se siente no ver regresar a tu madre, a tu amor, no volver a abrazarle, a confesarle tu alma.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estuve a tu lado esa noche donde nos traicionaron, dónde pisotearon nuestro pasado y ensuciaron nuestro trabajo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No me veías, no me sentías...</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Me hablabas pero no podías oír.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Llorabas</em>
  <em> amor mío... </em>
  <em>Agonizabas</em>
  <em> ante un cadáver  mutilado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una expresion esquelética, vacía, sin rasgo alguno de aquello que fuí... Sólo quedaban vestigios de una carne que disfruté tanto cuando la </em>
  <em>consentías</em>
  <em> con tu simple mirar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tan lleno y pleno a pesar de desear tanto el Vacío final.</em>
</p><p><em>Mirando</em> <em>hacia un rostro desencajado, inundado por lágrimas en sal y  expresiones coléricas. Alma mía tan destrozada.</em></p><p>
  <em>Te Juro mi existencia penosa, que volví a morirme en muerte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No </em>
  <em>comprendías</em>
  <em>... No </em>
  <em>aceptabas</em>
  <em>... No </em>
  <em>qusiste</em>
  <em>, y mi marchito ángel, yo tampoco quise. </em>
  <em>Pues q</em>
  <em>uién podría haberlo supuesto, quién podría haberlo predicho, advertido, cuidado, aniquilado a tiempo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mirando al cielo, viendo las estrellas agonizar una por una.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>La</em>
  <em> tierra te traga y los árboles ríen.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Las flores se pudren, y el Vacío aguarda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y paraíso mío... Mi enloquecido delirio, esos brazos que nunca sentiste tan afirmados a tu cuerpo como deberían... te rodearon tan fuertemente</em>
  <em>. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Buscando un calor inaccesible.</em>
  <em> Fue en ese momento cuando el vacío </em>
  <em>comulgó</em>
  <em> con el tiempo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Llenando un amor Imposible, pues el pecado marcó el inicio de esta historia. Y ¿Qué </em>
  <em>daedras</em>
  <em> importó? Nada importó más que tu figura bañada por la traicionera Luna, en esa tarde sangrienta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yo tu Portavoz y tú mi Oyente. </em>
  <em>El silenciador siempre fue la Muerte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahora... Mi espíritu siempre quedará vagando, </em>
  <em>la promesa de unirme al vacío quedó inexorable ante el sentir amargado que me invadía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un Vacío tan desesperante, tan quieto, tan agonizante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ni una gota de sangre, desde aquel día no me puedo permitir una herida para saber si aún estoy sintiendo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Incluso sentir dolor se vuelve placentero, anhelante entre medio de tanta Nada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Es en esté momento, cuán anhelo volver a oír aquellos gritos de dolor. El silencio es enloquecedor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La Nada, es...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Es esto por lo que trabajé toda mi vida?</em>
  <em> ¿Esto es lo que anhelé y disfruté esperar como un maldito condenado?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Un Borrego cegado?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al parecer nuestra </em>
  <em>ímpia</em>
  <em> matriarca seduce... Con sus encantos y sus melosas palabras. Para que al momento de caer hacia tu perdición, el final de tu historia, sufres el mismo destino que ella.</em>
  <em> La maldición de la Desesperanza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jamás el vacío se sintió tan doloroso como cuando pude ver tus pupilas a través de mis fantasmales ojos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tomaste un cuerpo entre tus brazos que ya no podía sentir, besaste unos destrozados labios que te supieron a una sangre envenenada y eso, amor mío, jamás te produjo tanto asco como hasta ese entonces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tus gritos de dolor... Fueron los </em>
  <em>únicos</em>
  <em> que nunca me han producido placer o quizás nostalgia por volverlos a escuchar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En esa orquesta dentro de tu alma, jamás pudo formar una escabrosa sinfonía. Esa que resulta tan fría pero perfecta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jamás habías repudiado tanto la sangre. Mi sangrar con el que te habías unido hacía una primavera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De modo alguno </em>
  <em>podría explicarte esa </em>
  <em>sensaciación</em>
  <em> de Plenitud, cielo mío, pero querría tanto volver a vivirla contigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me quitaron, nos quitaron en un segundo todo lo que yo había tomado en veinticinco años de fiel servicio. ¿Así se sentirá la justicia divina? Lo siento bien merecido pues llantos, sangre, dolor y muerte es lo único que se </em>
  <em>arremolinó</em>
  <em> en mi sombra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Es esto una venganza Talos?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que así sea...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sólo el Padre podrá decidir sobre mí ahora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mirame Existencia Mía, aquí estoy, no soy ese cuerpo, estoy aquí a tu lado  ¿Puedes sentirme penetrando en tí?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suelta esa carne desprendida, cada vez que la arrastras va desintegrando su carne, como nuestro pasado en tu helada memoria.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estoy a tu lado, hecho y derecho. Lleno de tí. Sediento y expectante de tu siguiente acción...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero por favor... sigue viviendo. Hazlo por mí, hasta que el Padre te llame a sus hambrientas fauces y sus amorosos </em>
  <em>brazos helados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ardió, hirvió, quemó tanto no poder volver a sentirte como antaño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>U</em>
  <em>n calor que desapareció con los primeros vestigios de una mañana antes de informarme sobre el último contrato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi niña preciosa... Mi hermana... Después de cincuenta años más, jamás lloré tanto tu Muerte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te esperé</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <em> Joder que sí lo hice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te esperé en el Sepulcro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te esperé en aquella envenenada Granja</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te esperé en el fuerte a las afueras de </em>
  <em>Cheydinhall</em>
  <em>, Fuerte Farragut.</em>
</p><p><em>Negocié con los </em><em>mismisimos</em> <em>Daedra</em><em> para esperarte en el centro de todo Oblivion.</em></p><p>¿Y para qué...? No apareciste <br/><em>allí.</em></p><p>
  <em>Mi vieja alma jamás podrá ascender, y no, nunca me arrepentí de mi vida entera, mi dulce presagio de muerte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Es algo que compartí contigo, </em>
  <em>confinándome</em>
  <em> a tu sonrisa, cuyas finas curvas propagan caos; un caos que a </em>
  <em>Sithis</em>
  <em> tanto conmovió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quería esperarte, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque sólo estaba dispuesto a unirme al Señor del Vacío, si nos </em>
  <em>uniamos</em>
  <em> antes como Uno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unidos por los poderes del Vacío...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero aquí estoy..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No queda más que hacer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo siento...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te adoro, aún...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero los oigo llamándome.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me desperté del letargo muerte mía, es hora de despedirme.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>